Inuyasha With Kikyo
by InuyashaCrazyFanGal
Summary: What will Inuyasha do when he is offered another chance of living a new life with Kikyo? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this story!

X Chapter 1 X

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha tight.

"Wha--!" Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden embrace. He couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"Do you still remember the old days, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Memories came flooding back. The day when he first met her, the time when he caught her in the boat, and… her supposed "betrayal"….

His heart ached. A deep growl started to rise in his throat.

"Naraku… I'll get rid of him for you and avenge your death, I swear I will!"

"Not for me, Inuyasha. Not anymore." Kikyo said sadly.

Inuyasha was startled by her tone. "What do you mean, Kikyo?"

"Your heart is not with me, Inuyasha." Kikyo said plainly, her arms loosening a little, as if she was going to let go of him, but stopped. "You don't love me anymore."

"No… that… that isn't true." Inuyasha looked away. He still wasn't hugging her back.

"Kagome." Kikyo said. "Isn't that right?"

"No." Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo decided not to pursue the issue. "Inuyasha… we nearly got married."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "Yes… we nearly did." His eyes softened.

His arms started to rise in midair. He wanted badly to return her hug, but something was stopping him.

"Give me a chance." Kikyo's voice was barely audible now. She leaned closer.

"We can start anew… We can get married. We can have a new life together; live a life we've always wanted to live…"

Inuyasha's mind was spinning. It all sounded very tempting. Sometimes he just wanted to get out of all these fighting and live a simple life, as a human. A human…

Something sounded in his ears.

Kikyo was coming close. Much too close for comfort.

"Kikyo!"

He pushed her away. "Why are you even thinking of all this? We should be searching for the Shikon Shards! We can't let Naraku collect them all!"  
Kikyo looked hurt. The she looked away. "Do you really care?" She asked coldly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He was already flinching at Kikyo's cold tone.

"What's your purpose of collecting the shards and killing Naraku? To avenge me?"

"Y-Yeah… Of course."

Kikyo laughed.

"I am not that naïve. You want the jewel for yourself, to become a demon, don't you?"

"That…" Inuyasha was feeling very guilty. True, he'd wanted the jewel for himself to become a demon, but after finding out that Kikyo wasn't the one who'd betrayed him…and being forced to change into a demon several times before…

His mouth went dry. He couldn't get the words out.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Kikyo asked, her eyes blazing with fury. She aimed an arrow at him.

"Wait!" Inuyasha looked at the arrow and felt terrified for the first time in his life.

"Why, Kikyo? You've become a completely changed person! You never used to be like that!"

Kikyo laughed again. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

She shot an arrow at him. He dodged.

"Don't… Please!" Inuyasha yelped as he dodged another arrow.

"You want me to stop?" Kikyo yelled. "Then attack me! ATTACK ME!"

More arrows shot through the air. Some hit the rocks that collapsed instantly.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"ATTACK ME! OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE THOSE ROCKS OVER THERE!" Kikyo screamed.

The words rang in his ears. Inuyasha snarled and clawed at her.

Kikyo dodged his claws in the nick of time, but Inuyasha seized that chance to pin her down.

He put his claws at her throat. He could kill her anytime.

Kikyo was not struggling. Her eyes were closed, as if she'd been expecting all this. "Kill me." She said tonelessly.

"N-No." Inuyasha's voice was choked. His claws quivered in the midair.

"Kill me." Kikyo repeated. "I wasn't really alive anyway… if you want me to be free than kill me."

"No!" Inuyasha gasped. His heart was racing. "There has to be another way!"

Kikyo took that chance to throw him off and aimed at arrow at his heart. "Then I'll kill you."

Inuyasha was on the ground. "No." He whispered. "Please, Kikyo, I'm begging you!"


	2. Chapter 2

X Chapter 2 X

Thanks for the positive feedback! This is my first fanfic, so…

"No," Inuyasha whispered. "No."

Kikyo blinked. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

And she let the arrow go.

"Damn! Where is Inuyasha? He has gone off for so long…" Shippo muttered, roasting a marshmallow. "It has been half an hour already!"

"Kagome too." Sango said, petting Kirara.

"Well, they're probably having—' Miroku hadn't finished his words when Sango whacked him. "You pervert!" She scolded. "It's none of your business, Miroku!"

"Hey, did I even say anything perverted?" Miroku protested, rubbing his head. Then, after some thought, he added, "You're the one who's pervertic…"

That earned him another whack.

"No!" Inuyasha closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be killed, and he can't even move his legs.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the arrow to come.

It didn't.

"What…"

Behind him, some rocks collapsed. Kikyo had hit the rocks behind him.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo's head was bent down. Her whole body was trembling.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha rushed over. "Kikyo! Are you okay-'

Suddenly, Kikyo reached out and hugged him again.

"I… don't want it to end, Inuyasha. But this is causing me so much pain. I… I'll still have to return my soul to Kagome… The dead only want to live again- But it is impossible…"

This time, Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I'll protect you. I'll find a way… For you…"

"No."

A figure was at the opening of the cave, watching them.

It was Kagome. She covered her mouth with her hands. It was a close call… Inuyasha had nearly been killed.

She forced herself to stop crying. She knew she was none of her business. She knew she was just Kikyo's reincarnation. If there wasn't Kikyo, she wouldn't have been born in the first place. She knew she was the third wheel, and a busybody… But…

"I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have followed Inuyasha in the first place. I knew I would see something that would break my heart… But I…"

Suddenly, a sob escaped from her mouth. "Oh no-'

She quickly stood up and ran, covering her face.

Sango was still screaming at Miroku for calling her a pervert when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped.

"Don't go after me!" Kagome choked, running off.

"She's crying!" Miroku observed, shocked. "Maybe Inuyasha did something to upset her!"

Kirara let out an angry hiss and Shippo accidentally burned the whole of his marshmallow up. "That idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

X Chapter 3 X

In the cave, Inuyasha had heard Kagome. He quickly let go of Kikyo.

"Kagome!" He gasped. "No- I need to go after her—'

Kikyo grabbed his hand fiercely, refusing to let him go.

"Kikyo! Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So… You care for her more than me, huh?" Kikyo asked, her eyes blazing again.

"I should've known…"

"No, that's not true." Inuyasha said, panicking. "Please, Kikyo, let me go, Kagome could do something stupid—'

"Then you don't care if I do something stupid?" Kikyo snarled.

"Don't let use force, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo seemed to have her mind set. "No." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Let go of him, Kikyo!" A voice shouted. It was Sango.

"It's none of your business, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he halted. "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"First tell me what you did to Kagome, you two-timing jerk!" Sango snapped.

"Isn't it obvious, Sango?" Miroku said, appearing beside her with Shippo and Kirara.

"Not you guys too," Inuyasha moaned.

"Inuyasha, careful!" Miroku suddenly shouted.

Kikyo was already vanishing into a black hole—and pulling Inuyasha with her.

"She's pulling you into the underworld, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "Get out of her grip now!"

Inuyasha froze. He looked like a little child lost in the woods.

"Inuyasha!" Sango threw her weapon.

Kikyo's and Inuyasha were forced apart.

Inuyasha stumbled in shock and fell on Miroku.

"OW!"

Kikyo let out a cry of rage.

Sango tried to attack her, but Inuyasha pushed Sango away.

Kikyo then started to vanish. "I'll be waiting for the day when we can die together, Inuyasha!" she said, laughing.

Then she was gone.

Inuyasha groaned. "Kikyo…"

Then he stopped. "Kagome!"

He took off.

"Wait!" Sango yelled furiously, but Miroku held her.

"No. Let him go."

"What do you know? I want to teach that idiot a lesson." Sango snapped.

"Yes, I don't know anything, but we should confront him later. Let him search for Kagome first." Miroku said, his eyes softening.

Sango stopped, blushing.

"Monk…" She started.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Shippo said, raising an eyebrow. Apparently, Miroku's hand was somewhere around Sango where it shouldn't be.

"HOISSSSSSTTTTTT SAMMMMMMAAAAA!"

WHAM!

"OWWWWWOWOWOW!"

"Idiot." Shippo muttered. Kirara meowed.

Kagome panted. Her face was stained with tears. She then settled herself under a tree.

"I am so stupid. So stupid."

She buried her head with her hands. "So… stupid…"

Then there was a sudden gust of wind.

"Ah!" Kagome was startled. She could detect two Shikon shards approaching. And approaching very fast.

She leapt up, took her bow and arrow—

"Whoa, Whoa!" Kagome, don't you know me?"

"K-Kouga!" Kagome spluttered.


	4. Chapter 4

X Chapter 4 X

Thanks a lot for your support! I update when I have free time, so…

Note: I like Kikyo, but I like Kagome too … Well anyway, enjoy this chapter!

"K-Kouga!" Kagome spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Why? Can I come over once in a while to see my future in law?"

Kagome sweat dropped and blushed.

"Um, since when did I agree to…"

"Ah, well," Kouga said loudly, "Where's the others and that stupid mutt?"

_Stupid… Mutt?_

Kagome nearly defended Inuyasha, but she stopped.

_I'll protect you. I'll… find a way for you…_

_No… Don't!_

Kagome bit her lip. Tears started falling again.

"Kagome! Why are you crying?" Kouga gasped, shocked.

"Inuyasha you BAKA!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha? Did that idiot dog hurt you?"

Kagome did not reply. Her fists were clenched, and she was trembling.

_Wow… He must have done something big to her… _

"I'll get even with that mutt!" Kouga shouted, feeling a bust of anger.

_Inuyasha you moron… You have such a good woman by your side, but you treat her like dirt…_

"No!" Kagome held his arm pleadingly.

Kouga looked at Kagome and studied her face for a while.

"You… are really in a bad state, aren't you?"

Kagome groaned.

Kouga then reached out a hand and patted her head affectionately. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be all right." He said in a smoothing tone.

Kagome cried even harder at this.

"W…"

Kouga did not know what to say next. Inside, he was cursing the hanyou with all the swear words he knew.

Then, he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"K-Kouga!"

"Listen, it'll be okay. Sometimes, a hug makes you feel better."

Kagome closed her eyes. Her mind instantly played back to the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging.

She grabbed Kouga hard, trembling.

Kouga was surprised that she actually grabbed him back.

They were silent for a moment.

"Kagome."

"Y-Yes?"

"You can have me." He said softly.

"I…"

Kagome felt her face turning red. What was she doing?

She let go of him.

"Sorry…"

Kouga grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Kagome! Wake up! Inuyasha is not the right guy for you!"

"I…"

"How can you stick with a two-timing guy? He'll just hurt you more! Come to me, Kagome. I promise to make you happy…"

"I…" Kagome's heart was thumping very hard.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree, following Kagome's scent.

"Damn it. She sure ran a long way…"

After that he heard sobs. And they seemed to be from Kagome.

Not only that. Inuyasha bristled.

"You stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, tearing through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped in surprise.

"Mutt!" Kouga shouted. "I think you should just give up Kagome!"  
"What did you say!"

"You aren't a good boyfriend!"

"Who-who says I'm her boyfriend?" Inuyasha yelled, blushing.

"You made her cry, you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

They started fighting.

"Guys…" Kagome started.

"Stupid hanyou!"

"Stinky wolf!"

"You two-timer!"

"Shut up, moron!"

"You shut up!"  
No, you shut up!"

"You don't deserve Kagome!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Inuyasha!"

"You are pathetic!"

"SIT!"

WHAM!


	5. Chapter 5

X Chapter 5 X

"Kagome! Why did you do that for!"Inuyasha grimaced.

Kagome ignored him. "Let's go and find the others, Kouga! We'll just leave him here!"  
Kouga was about to speak when Miroku and the others arrived on Kirara.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out. "Are you okay?"  
"Yep, thanks for your concern!"

"Seems like a major fight occurred here," Miroku said, looking around.

"And anyone can see why," Sango said, still glowering. Miroku gulped in fear.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, sitting up, "I need to talk with you."

"No! I won't allow that!" Kouga protested.

"You can't control her, alright?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Quit it, you two!" Sango snapped. "Give Kagome a break!"

She looked at Miroku.

He nodded.

Shippo and Kirara also nodded.

"HEYYYYAHHH!"

The team pinned Kouga to the ground and dragged him away.

"Hey—where are you taking me!"

"Have a nice chat, Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Same to you, Inuyasha!" Miroku added.

"Good luck!" Sango called.

And off they went…

Kagome sat on a log, looking bored. "What do you want to tell me?" She asked, trying to sound uninterested, but she was anxious and sad inside.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He sat down next to Kagome.

This went on for about a minute.

Kagome grew irritated.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving." She said, and stood up.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said, and grabbed her hand.

Kagome turned and looked at him. She was crying again.

"Kagome—do-don't—c-cry!" Inuyasha spluttered.

"Cry? You don't want me to cry?" Kagome asked through tears. "What do you think I am, a robot?"

"A robot? No!" Inuyasha stammered, although he had no clue what a robot was.

"Listen—Kikyo—she and I—just talked! Nothing happened!"

"Sure! You call hugging each other as nothing happened? So when you go out with Kikyo, you expect me to sit here and wait? No, I can't! If you can go out with Kikyo, I can go out with Kouga!"

She said the wrong words. Inuyasha got fired up.

"So you and Kouga huh? I knew there was something wrong with two!" Inuyasha spat.

"I'm feeling what you feel right now!" Kagome snapped. "You and Kikyo had something going on! You are in no position to talk to me like this!"

"So you're standing up for that wolf!"

"Yeah! So what! You are defending Kikyo!"

"No, I am NOT! Stop talking about her!"

"You two-timer! I WANT to talk about her!"

"I told you, nothing happened!"

"Sure, I believe you!"

"Then you and Kouga must have done something!"

"No, we did NOT!"

"Me and Kikyo didn't either!"

Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped, glowering at each other.

"Can't… we don't argue for once?" Kagome thought.

She took a deep breath. _Okay, okay. Calm down. Nothing is going to come out of this if you keep getting fired up._

Inuyasha was scratching the log furiously, not saying anything.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome was taken aback by his words.

"I…"

"I…I…doubted you."

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. "I understand…" Then, he continued,

"The same thing happened with me and Kikyo. If we'd trusted each other, we… we wouldn't have been… played around by Naraku."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome could feel extreme sadness radiating from him.

"I… doubted you and Kouga too… You're right; I am in no position to talk to you like that…"


	6. Chapter 6

X Chapter 6 X

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, people! Keep the reviews coming!)

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything.

_Am I becoming like a Kikyo number 2?_

She looked down at Inuyasha, who wasn't looking at her.

_I want to trust him! I want to! But-_

Kagome bit her lip.

"Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Inuyasha?"

"I… I…"

He was blushing.

"Huh?"

"I…I… I have always…"

"I have always…"

"Always…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted.

"W-What… WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, angry and embarrassed that his sentence had been interrupted.

"I… I'll… trust you! I'll trust you! I know you haven't gotten over Kikyo! But I trust you!"

"Kagome-'

"I trust you! I trust you! I'll TRUST you!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.

"I… Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…I really…"

_Is it the right time to confess…? Wait! What am I thinking? I… I can't let… What am I doing!_

Inuyasha let go quickly, surprising Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"BITCH! STUID IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT!" Kagome was shocked.

_What is he thinking! What's going on?_

"Who are you calling a stupid idiot!" Kagome snapped.

"Arrgh! I can't control myself anymore! What is going on!" Inuyasha grabbed his head.

_Is there something wrong with that idiot?  
_

"Inuyasha! Is there something wrong with you!"

_I knew it was too good to be true…He can't possibly behave like that—hugging me and everything…_

"AHHH! What's going on!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome held him still. Inuyasha was growling and holding his head. His face was a little flushed, too.

_What can I do…?_

Kagome started to drag Inuyasha through the woods.

"Hang on, Inuyasha! I'll bring you to the others…"

"What are you doing!"

"Eh? You're okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!"

"Oh… whatever. We're going back anyway."

And she let go of Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha sprang up and groaned.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're…"

But she never got the chance to finish that sentence, because he kissed her.

Kagome was taken aback, and pushed him away.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed. "What… don't you like that?"  
Without warning, he grabbed her and sped off.

"Let go of me!" Kagome gasped.

"I want you! I want you now!" Inuyasha said in a robotic voice.

Kagome forced herself to calm down and looked carefully at Inuyasha's face.

His eyes were devoid of emotion. His face was flushed. His mouth was curled up in a sleepy and mischievous grin.

_He's… under a spell…?_

Meanwhile, Kikyo laughed while looking at Kagome's face in a magical pool of water.

"Let's see how you like that, Kagome." Kikyo whispered. "You want Inuyasha; I'll give him to you. But soon he'll be too much for you!"

Behind Kikyo were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kouga.

"They were too easy to manipulate," Kikyo muttered. "They're not that strong after all."

She looked lovingly at her hands. "My infulence spell works wonders... Your nose isn't that good after all, eh, Inuyasha? You didn't even notice that i was secretly spying on you and your pretty friends during your travels… Kouga is really a useful character."

Kikyo looked back at Kouga.

"And now… I shall have my revenge."

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

X Chapter 7 X

Thanks so much for the review, guys! Read this and comment, okay?

Inuyasha landed on top of a very high tree.

A very _high _tree. Kagome was certain that if she tried to climb down, she'd fall to her death.

"Inuyasha! Can't you choose some other-'

Inuyasha lifted Kagome in such a position that her head is facing down.

Kagome gulped. If Inuyasha let go of her, she'd die. She's fall head first onto the hard ground below…

"Don't move." Inuyasha chuckled. "If you do, I'll let go and-bye bye!"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried hard to think. She had to save Inuyasha from the spell. But she_ had_ to lure Inuyasha out of this freaking high tree first.

_Think, Kagome, think!_

"You're such a genius, aren't you?" A voice said.

Kikyo was startled and turned around.

"Naraku!" She hissed. "I thought-'

Naraku emerged from the shadows.

"I can't wait any longer, Kikyo." He said. "I want her NOW."

"I want her to suffer first." Kikyo snarled. "Suffer at the hands of her beloved one."

"You call this suffering?" Naraku said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the pool of water Kikyo was watching from. "I expected more from you, Kikyo."

Kikyo turned and continued watching.

"I _said _I can't wait anymore." Naraku repeated. "I want Kagome. Now."

Kikyo did not reply.

Naraku looked around the hut and spotted Miroku and co.

"Ahh… Can I kill them first, then?" Naraku asked. "I'm bored."

Kikyo turned around sharply.

"No!" She snapped.

Naraku smiled. "You're still as soft as ever, aren't you?"  
Kikyo aimed at arrow at him. "Shut up, or our deal is over, and you get to go to hell."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there," Naraku said easily.

Kikyo glared at him and turned back to the pool.

Behind them, Miroku slowly opened his eyes.

_Damn. I had to pretend I'm under her stupid spell… But the spell held me for a little while there. The others seem to be still sleeping from the after-effects of that spell…_

Miroku slowly went over, and went onto Sango, pretending he was rolling in his sleep.

Thankfully, Naraku and Kikyo were too engrossed in the pool to notice.

Miroku reached for the little paper hidden in his sleeve. Then he placed the paper on Sango's forehead and covered her mouth.

The paper slowly dissolved.

Sango opened her eyes slowly.

"Pervert! What are you-'

"Ssssh."

Sango swallowed and scanned the surroundings.

_A small hut?_

"Pretend to sleep." Miroku muttered slowly and quietly. "We were under Kikyo's influence spell."

Sango closed her eyes. "What should we do?" She asked from the corner of her mouth. "And get off me."

"Ha-ha, sorry." Miroku whispered and rolled off.

Then they heard Kikyo's laughter and Kagome's screams.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha started to kiss her.

"Why? Don't you like this?"

"No, I don't!"

_Shit… What am I going to do?_

She pushed Inuyasha's hand away and slapped him.

Inuyasha retreated, touching the red side of his face in surprise.

Blushing, Kagome went back too, and leaned on the side of the trunk.

"Jerk!" she yelled at him. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha did not reply. His smiled.

_Smile! He could smile in this kind of situation?_

"I love it when you resist." He said simply.

_Oh… Shit. Things just get worse. _

Sweat started to roll from Kagome's forehead.

_If I resist, he'll just get more excited. If I DON'T resist, God knows what will happen…_

"Just… Stay away!" She yelled.

"The hell I won't!" Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice, and suddenly ran at her.

Kagome tried to duck, but she couldn't.

Inuyasha pinned her down once again.

_What… Am I going to do?_

Please read and review! Chapter 8 will be up soon!


	8. About The Title

About The Title:

Okay, I named this story "Inuyasha with Kikyo" because in the first chapter, he was with Kikyo! And I don't have any good ideas for titles, so that's why I named it this! On a final note, I am a Kagome and Kikyo fan, although I prefer Kagome, she's more cheerful. However, Inuyasha may go with Kikyo… or Kagome. So just read on and give reviews, okay:)


	9. Chapter 8

X Chapter 8 X

"_NO!_"

Kagome screamed and clawed at Inuyasha.

Maybe this will work!

_She closed her eyes and fell off the tree._

_Inuyasha_'s eyes widened.

"Kagome!"

Miroku gritted his teeth. Everyone had woken up now. They just needed a plan…

We are no match for the both of them... We cannot be rash but-

Sango took a deep breath.

"Miroku, I'll distract them, and you guys go and save Kagome."

"What?"

"1…"

"No, Sango—Wait!"

"2…"

"Wait!"

"3!"

"What the-?" Naraku gasped as he missed Sango's weapon.

"Go to hell, Naraku!" Sango screamed.

Kouga frowned and sniffed at the air. "Right, I'll go after Kagome. Bye guys!" And he leapt out of the window.

"Kouga! Wait!" Miroku snapped. But Kouga was already gone.

Shippo was trembling behind Miroku. "Miroku, what are we supposed to do?"

"Shut up!" Miroku yelled. "I'm trying to think properly!"

Then he spotted Kikyo sneaking out as well.

"Miroku, watch out!" Sango screamed.

"Yikes!"

He ducked as Naraku's claws swung at him.

Huh?

Miroku blinked once, and grinned.

I'll hand over Kagome to you, Kouga.

"Kagome, you bitch!"

Am I dead?

Kagome looked up. It was Inuyasha carrying her, and he was leaping from tree to tree.

"If you don't like heights, say so!" Inuyasha muttered. "I can't risk you falling off like that."

Kagome blinked once and detected it.

Very slight, but…

She reached for his back.

Inuyasha looked at her greedily. "Let's choose some other place, shall we?"

Kikyo was running. And running.

_I've just made a grave mistake!_

"Sango, wait up!"

"What, MONK?" Sango yelled as the hut exploded to bits.

Shippo shrieked and clung onto Kirara's fur tightly.

"That Naraku is a puppet!"

"WHAT?"

"EEEAAAAAH!"

Another claw slashed at Sango and she ducked just in time, falling into Miroku's arms.

"Well, it seems real enough!"

Miroku panted as he ran along with Sango.

"Kirara!"

Miroku and Sango leapt on the cat and flew, with Naraku right behind them…

"I GOT IT!" Kagome shouted, releasing the spell on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and turned blank. Then they turned back to normal.

"What… is going on?" He asked, looking confused. "Why are we here?"

Kagome stood up.

"Kagome?"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"OWWWWW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"BECAUSE I WAS NEARLY TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF, IDIOT!"

Kikyo smiled slightly as she watched the quarrelling couple.

_Thank goodness,_ she thought.

Kikyo then turned and walked away.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sniffed. "Hey, I smell Kikyo's scent."

"What?" Kagome asked, not quite catching his words.

"Oh… Never mind…"

_Kikyo…_


	10. Chapter 9

X Chapter 9 X

Please review for this last chapter! It has been a long time so… See, I was busy with exams and all… Heh Heh…

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo."

Shocked, Kikyo turned around. Then she gasped.

"Naraku!"

"What happened, Kikyo? Didn't you say that your plan was perfect?"

"Yeah, it was." Kikyo retorted rudely.

_Since it has come to this… I'll have to handle him myself!_

"KAGOME!"

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped as Kouga came through the trees.

"Are you okay? Did Inuyasha hurt you?"

"No—No, I'm alright…"

"… What?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga stared at him.

WHAM!

"OW!"

"YOU IDIOT MUTT!" Kouga yelled. "WHY DID YOU LET THAT STUPID MIKO TAKE CONTROL OF YOU?"

"WHAT… WHAT CONTROL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"YOU-'

"Inuyasha, Kikyo put a love spell into your back, and I destroyed it." Kagome said.

"… A love spell?"

"That's why you were-' Kagome blushed.

Kouga looked at Kagome. Then at Inuyasha.

"MUTT!"

Another punch again.

WHAM!

"OWWWWW! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BAD, YOU STINKY WOLF!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shrieked.

That stopped Inuyasha from diving his claws into Kouga's neck.

"We… we… Let's go find Miroku and the others." Kagome forced herself to calm down.

_Why… Why is my heart thumping so fast…_

Naraku smirked. "Trying to kill me now, eh?"

Kikyo was panting as she regained her posture. She held her bow tight.

"So… It was all planned from the start? Your plan to **kill **me?"

Kikyo responded by shooting another arrow at him. Naraku dodged.

"All your mock laughter and glee about getting Kagome into… _danger…_Putting a **mild **love spell into Inuyasha when you hugged him in the cave, brainwashing Inuyasha's little friends…Saying about revenge… all part of your **plan.**"

Naraku dodged another three arrows shotby Kikyo.

"Me dear Kikyo…" He said, putting on a hurt look, "I thought you **promised **that you'll hand over Kagome… let me absorb all of her spiritual energy… all a lie? You've hurt me, dear, dear Kikyo…"

"Scum," Kikyo gasped. "You…"

Naraku smiled. Then he raised a clawed fist, and brought it down on her…

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled as she hugged the little fox demon in her arms. "You're alright!"

Shippo looked worried. "Are you okay, Kagome? Did Inuyasha hurt you?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Kagome patted his head.

"It was weird." Miroku said. "There was this Naraku puppet going after us, and… suddenly… It just collapsed and turned back to a broken wooden puppet!"

"Kikyo set all of us up," Sango said bitterly.

Kouga sighed. "Even I fell for it."

Inuyasha wasn't pleased. "Kikyo set **us **up? She'd never do a thing like that!"

Surprisingly, Kagome nodded. "Yes, I agree with Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" Miroku and Kouga shouted.

"I… feel it…" Kagome clutched her chest.

"ARGH!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kouga said together. "Are you alright?"

Then they glared at each other.

Sango went to Kagome. "Kagome, your face looks pale… You're shaking!"

"… Kikyo… Kikyo is in danger… She's…"

The clawed fist went right through Kikyo.

She gasped again.

Naraku went close to her, still smiling.

Then he withdrew his clawed hand.

Kikyo coughed, and sank to the ground, shaking, clutching her wound.

"If you want to live, I can help you…" He whispered.

"…I'll… never… accept… help… from a _hanyou… _like you…"

Naraku smirked. "Say what you want. It isn't going to affect me."

"How pathetic…I can't believe that you put the love spell on Inuyasha's back… Of all places, that's the easiest to find…"

"…Shut up…"

"You wanted to test Kagome's miko skills as well by putting the spell on Inuyasha… And then with her help, you two join forces to destroy me… But before that, you had to make a _deal _with me in order for me to fall into your little trap…"

Kikyo drew another breath.

Naraku bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Here's a farewell kiss from Omiguno… Goodbye, Kikyo."

Kikyo drew one last breath, and slapped him.

"I… hate… you!"

Then she closed her eyes. She was… gone.

"…KIKYO!" Kagome screamed as she felt the missing part of the soul returning to her body.

She was filled with warmth… Her tears fell… And then she knew…

A few days later, Kaede smiled sadly at Kikyo's tombstone.

"..." Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"… It's great, Inuyasha. Why are you looking so sad?"

"What… What do you mean by that, old hag?"  
"Kikyo's soul finally went to where it belonged. You must remember, Inuyasha, that Kikyo no longer exists… She has already died."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "That idiot… deciding to do everything by herself… Why?"

He gave the ground one swift, hard punch.

Kaede, surprisingly, went and patted Inuyasha on the head.

"Go now. Kagome's waiting for you."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, stood up, wiped his face with his sleeve, and went off.

Kaede patted Kikyo's tombstone.

"Rest in peace, Kikyo."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Inuyasha leapt to her side by the river.

"Where're the others?"

"Miroku's sleeping, Sango's picking fruits with Shippo and Kirara." Kagome replied.

"…Are you feeling better now?" Inuyasha asked, turning away.

Kagome did not take offence. "Fine. Feeling good as new."

_I should be asking you that question… _

Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She tried again. What came out was : "Inu- Yhashsmhka."

"What?" Inuyasha turned and looked at her.

Kagome swallowed and tried again.

"Inuyasha… I mean…"

She still couldn't get the words out.

"Yes?"

Kagome stared at the water instead.

Inuyasha looked at the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome looked at him in surprise.

For a moment they didn't say anything.

"The… the water is nice and cool, isn't it?" Kagome said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Yeah, the—the- weather is nice too!" Inuyasha said in the same fake voice as Kagome's.

They were silent again.

"Listen, Kagome… I… I'm sorry for treating you that way-' He burst out.

Kagome smiled gently at the hanyou.

"Don't worry. I understand."

"But-'

"You'd apologized earlier, remember?"

"I don't mean THAT!" Inuyasha burst out. "I- I mean…" He blushed.

Kagome suddenly realized, and blushed too.

"It's okay!" She said, waving her hands around. "You were under the spell so…"

"But… I…" Inuyasha was hitting the big rock nearby with force, and still blushing wildly.

Kagome stood still. "Okay, you want to make it up to me, right?"

Inuyasha turned so suddenly that he nearly caused Kagome to fall into the river in shock.

"I-I didn't SAY THAT!" He yelled.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "SIT!"

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Inuyasha fell into the river with a splash, with some of the river water splashing onto Kagome's face and clothes.

"Kagome-' He spluttered.

Kagome had her head down and was shaking.

_Oh shit, she must be so angry with me! She's actually shaking…What's she gonna do! What **AM I** gonna do! Shit, SHIT, SHIT!_

Kagome suddenly started laughing and splashed water on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was caught unaware again and got hit squarely on the face.

"Hahahahaha! You look so funny, Inuya-'

"REVENGE!" Inuyasha roared, splashing Kagome.

Sango, Kiara and Shippo hid behind the bushes, watching Kagome and Inuyasha playing in the water. Inuyasha was too busy having fun to even notice them.

Sango smiled happily at the couple.

THE END! PLZ REVIEW, AND COMMENT IN THIS STORY AS A WHOLE! THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
